


Fever Pitch

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [4]
Category: IT (2017), Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Calls himself Daddy, Dick riding, Dominant Pennywise, F/M, Growling, He gets carried away okay he likes getting head, He loves the boobies, Kinda skull fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Shower Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Pennywise's S/O is sick and he will do anything to keep her from going to work.





	Fever Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my poor baby @slutforpennywise because she was sick at work and needed a pick-me-up.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong. Her throat ached like thousands of knives were cutting into it, her head pounded, and she felt just plain exhausted after a full night’s sleep. 

“Fuck,” she whispered to herself, rolling over to look at the clock. It was only a little after nine and she wasn’t due at work until twelve. Maybe if she got some medicine into her system and some food, she’d feel better. She pulled the blankets off and sat up slowly, letting each joint crack. When she stood, her legs felt like they’d give out beneath her. She stumbled along into the bathroom, shutting the door and staring at herself in the mirror. God, she looked like death. Bags under her eyes, skin sickly-looking; her fingers gripped the edge of the sink and she took a deep breath. In the cabinet, she pulled out a bottle of painkillers, dry swallowing two. She turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room, stripping out of her pajamas. Bruises and bite marks covered her body, all little reminders of dirty things she’d done with her favorite sewer clown. 

She opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the hot water, moving so that the stream hit her back. Her eyes shut and she sighed, pretending she was still wrapped up in her warm bed instead of getting ready for a long shift. The water sputtered for a moment, but continued almost seamlessly. A scratching noise broke through the sound of the shower, and she looked over to see five black claws dragging along the frosted glass. They moved slowly to the handle, wrapping around it and opening the door. A familiar face peeked in at her, blue eyes staring intently at her naked body. 

She sighed and wagged a finger, beckoning the intruder. He grinned, flashing his buckteeth and stepped into the shower fully clothed. 

“Hello there, little one,” he said, licking his lips as he fought the urge to touch her. 

“Hi Penny,” she croaked, and he looked at her confused.

“What’s wrong with your voice?” he asked, stepping closer to sniff at her. His suit hit the stream of water and the light silver turned a dark gray, not that he seemed to notice. 

“I’m getting sick,” she answered, turning to grab the shampoo off the shelf. She handed it to him and he knew exactly what to, having been dragged into the shower with her   
before. His fingers massaged her scalp and she moaned at his touch; he purred in response. 

“Don’t sick humans stay in bed?” he asked, putting the shampoo back on the shelf in front of her and watching as she leaned her head into the water to rinse it out. 

“Yes, but I have to go to work,” she replied. His brows lowered and he snagged the body wash before she could grab it, holding it well above her head.

“If you’re sick, you need to stay home and get better,” he said, making her huff.

“Yeah, well, bills need to get paid, Penny, now give me my fucking body wash,” she jabbed a finger into his side and he relinquished the bottle, eyes trained on her as she soaped up her breasts, knowing damn well what it would do to him. A low growl came from his mouth and drool fell into the water going down the drain. 

“I think I can get you to stay home, pet,” he said ominously, moving closer to her until he pinned her against the wall, large hands on either side of her body. She swallowed nervously and waited for his next move. A bite on her shoulder, grabbing her by the throat, pulling her hair? There was an evil glint in his eye, and she watched him drop to his knees in front of her, parting her legs with his hands.

“Pennyw— ah, fuck, shit,” she tried to protest, but his tongue found her clit and stopped any plans of arguing. One hand shot out to hold herself up while the other landed on his head, rubbing the soft hair that was getting soaked from the water pouring on him. His orange eyes stared up at her as he licked her pussy, jutting in and out of her entrance randomly to keep her on edge. He could see the lust in her own as she furrowed her brows and bit her lip to stifle a moan, leaning her head against the cold tile. His hand grabbed her leg and pulled it over his shoulder so he could get closer to her core, sucking her clit while digging his claws into her ass. For a few minutes, she completely forgot about how awful she felt, only thinking about how good that long, thick tongue felt inside her. He growled, vibrations radiating up her body and making her roll her hips into his mouth. 

“Oh, Pennywise, fucking christ,” she whimpered, gasping and making her large breasts bounce. He thought about how much he’d like to take a bite out of one of them, suck on the nipple and scratch his teeth along it to hear her hiss. His own cock ached to be touched, but he’d worry about that later. Right now, he had to ensure his human stayed home. 

“Mm, sweet like honey,” he purred, working a finger into her and stroking her walls, searching for the one spot that made her come undone whenever he touched it. His mouth latched back on to her clit, tongue flicking it and teasing her. She was a gasping, blushing mess as she felt herself tightening up around his fingers, eager to cum on his tongue. 

“Penny, I-I’m g-gonna…” she stammered, breath caught in her throat until his finger rubbed the top of her pussy, and she swore she saw stars. Her screams made her throat ache worse, but she didn’t feel it as his tongue lapped faster and faster until she was twitching in pain from the overstimulation. He pulled back, grinning at her and licking his lips. She shuddered, afraid she’d collapse if he let her go. Her eyes reopened and she saw him stand up, pressing his body against her own so she felt his throbbing erection. He bent his head down and captured her mouth, pushing his tongue inside so she could taste herself, making her whimper into his lips. Her hand slid down the wet fabric and cupped his length, stroking it through the cloth. He snarled and slammed his fist into the wall beside her head, rocking into her touch. 

“Pennywise,” she breathed out, staring up at his red rimmed eyes through her lashes, “I’m still going to work.”

He growled, but released her from where he held her against the wall. She smirked as he slipped out of the shower, poking his head back in with an ornery look on his face.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he warned, leaving her laughing as she finished bathing.

 

He was gone when she got out of the shower, probably off pouting, so she put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading down to the kitchen. She turned her coffee maker on and scoured the fridge for something to eat, settling on last night’s leftover pizza. Plopping into a chair, she opened the box and pulled a piece out, feeling the effects of the painkillers kicking in finally. When her coffee was done, she poured herself a tall mug and carried her breakfast upstairs to her room. Pennywise was still gone, so she finished eating and laid back in her bed, typing away on her phone until she dozed off.   
Her eyes snapped open and all she saw was Pennywise’s face staring at her, a scowl adorning his features. 

“Pennywise,” she sighed, but he grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She fought against him, but he was bigger, and stronger, moving her body with ease. He pushed her by the shoulders down and forced her into a kneeling position in front of him, where she could see the clear outline of his cock in his costume. Heat began pooling in her gut as she looked up at him. His fingers gripped her hair and the other hand ripped a hole in the fabric, freeing his length. He stroked it a couple time and grinned at her darkly.

“If you’re well enough to go to work, you can suck Penny’s cock first,” he growled, brushing the tip against her lips. She barely squeaked out a response before it was pushed into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat painfully. Her eyes watered and she gagged, struggling for a breath through her nose. He moaned, jaw falling open as he backed off. She sucked in air desperately before he shoved his cock back down her throat, starting a vicious pace that left her with little else to do besides take it. He smirked as he watched her struggle to accommodate his length and girth. The cock was thick and veiny, larger than any she’d ever seen on a human male before. It felt heavy on her tongue, but she still managed to stroke the bundle of nerves beneath the head when he’d pull back. She watched him salivate all over her carpet, animal eyes trained on her as he fucked her mouth.   
She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying herself at least a little. It was unbelievably erotic to watch him use her for his own pleasure. 

He pulled out completely and picked her up by the hair, sitting back on the bed while dragging her along with him. 

“Come here and ride Daddy’s cock,” he said through clenched teeth. He released her hair and she stripped of her clothes climbing on top of him and bracing herself on his large chest. His claws pierced the skin of her hips and she saw his lips quivering with another snarl. Slowly, she sank down onto his cock, hissing as he stretched her out. He was in a mood, though, and gave her no time to adjust before bucking his hips up to push deeper. She gasped, fingers twisting in his costume at the burn. 

“Ahh,” she cried, rocking her hips into his thrusts until they got a rhythm going, his brows sewn together as he tried to maintain his angry appearance despite how good she felt on top of him. He bounced her up and down, holding her breasts in each hand and pinching the nipples until she yelled. They were one of his favorite things about Earthwomen, but his human’s were by far the only ones he was ever interested in seeing. Round and soft, easily filling his large hands while still spilling out. The way they moved when he fucked her entranced the clown, and he couldn’t help but lean forward to lick one while he impaled her on his cock. 

“Mm, my tasty little treats,” he bit the skin, lapping at the blood that dripping down. She moaned, and internally rolled her eyes because she sounded like a goddamn porn star. It was impossible not to when his cock was filling her to the brim and rubbing spots that she didn’t even know she had. She leaned back, holding onto his thighs so he got a better view of her body. 

“Oh my god, Penny, don’t fucking stop,” she whined, meeting his thrusts as they took her closer and closer to her second intense orgasm of the day. Normally he would have scolded her for that, for daring to try to tell him what to do, but he was so high-strung that he just wanted to fucking spill in her. His hips hammered into hers and he watched her head fall back and her eyes shut, mouth dropped into a perfect ‘O’ shape. 

“I’m gonna cum!” she yelled, digging her fingers into his legs where she held on. Raw heat coursed through her body as her pussy fluttered around his cock, her toes curling and her muscles feeling like they’d snap. He grabbed her hips again and slammed her down onto him, pushing as deep as he could. She could feel him cumming, sticky and thick as it coated her walls. He let out an inhuman roar and his teeth elongated in his mouth, bucking up while she milked his cock. 

Both of them were gasping as their bodies slowly relaxed, his claws retracting from her skin and her fingers releasing the fabric of his pants. She leaned forward and pulled his lips in for a kiss, scraping her teeth along his bottom one to elicit a soft, harmless growl. His cock slipped out of her and she rolled off him, flopping into bed to tuck her head beneath his chin. She heard him chuckle and pulled back to stare at him, confused. 

“Look at the time, little one,” he said, “You’re late.”

She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was, in fact, almost one o’clock. He waited to hear her yell and scold him, to tell him that he was going to get her fired, and all the other things she usually said when he tried to keep her from work. When she remained silent, he glared down at her and saw that now she was the one grinning.

“Pennywise, I called out of work after I showered,” she said, relishing in the shock and angry look on his face, “Thanks for the good dick, though.”


End file.
